


Oct 3: Silence

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: SortaSpooky Challenge [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Silence, SkyFactory AH, SortaSpooky Challenge, achievement hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: After the blast Ryan opens his eyes to a whole new world of horror.





	Oct 3: Silence

Ryan looked around, confusion filling him. He'd seen the explosion, seen the white light of the detonation and had closed his eyes. Now there was nothing around him, no sense of gravity, no solid surface to stand on. Everything was black but he could clearly see himself, his body as if he were in a well lit room. There wasn't a sound around him, a fact that disturbed him greatly. The Lads should be bickering about some irrelevant thing, Jack and Geoff yelling at him for messing up.

 

But all there was, was silence.

 

He shook his head and called out, eyes widening when he couldn't hear himself. His hands went to his throat, but he could feel the vocal cords vibrating as if he were making noise. He frowned and raised a hand to his ear, snapping his fingers. He did this several times, each time silence the only thing he could hear. Panic seized him and he tried to move forward, but with no sense of direction he wasn't sure if he made any progress. He felt tears sting his eyes as he realized that this was his life now, a life destined to be spent in silence.

 

What he wouldn't give to hear the clucking of Geoff's many chickens, to hear Michael yelling at Gavin, of Jack humming while he tended to his farm, or of Jeremy asking questions and laughing in that bubbly laughter they all loved. The tears spilled over his eyes and down his cheeks, his silent sobs going unheard.

 

All there was, was silence.


End file.
